


laughs are lost on deaf ears

by powerless_tonight



Category: Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerless_tonight/pseuds/powerless_tonight
Summary: There is something beautiful in the way his face moves as he laughs, Geoff only wishes he could hear it.





	1. Chapter 1

He was just minding his own business when he was blinded. Awsten was in his favorite coffee shop, trying to work on a song when he sighed and looked up. He glanced around the cafe, eyes shifting from table to table. That’s when he was blinded, his eyes shifted to a boy at a table across the small room. The boy was reading a book, _Harry Potter,_ and he smiled to himself. Awsten watched as one of the baristas took the boy another coffee, the boy looked up and smiled at her. That is when Awsten was blinded, he couldn’t look away. The way the boys whole face lit up when he smiled made Awsten’s stomach flop. The boy put a bookmark in his book and placed his book down and instead picking up the coffee. Awsten watched as he lifted the coffee to his mouth, Awsten should look away before he got caught. But when the boy took his first sip of the coffee, the face he made set Awsten’s imagination wild. If he made a face like that just from coffee, Awsten wondered what face he made during sex. _Why are you like this?_ Awsten thought to himself, he didn’t even know this boy. Awsten was still staring when the boy looked up over the top of his coffee, and by some force the boy locked eyes with Awsten. _Fuck._ Awsten froze, he knew he should look away but he couldn’t. The stranger from across the store smiled at him and then picked his book back up. If Awsten thought his smile was bright before, when it was actually directed at him it was so much brighter.

 

*

 “Jawn, you don’t understand.” Awsten sighed while he was laying upside down on the couch. Jawn on hummed in agreement as his eyes were focused on his computer. Awsten glanced over and saw that Jawn wasn’t paying attention. He sighed again, only this time more dramatically. Jawn looked up from his computer, and glared at his roommate.

“Did you get his number?” Jawn asked, giving up hope of actually getting any work done.

“I couldn’t exactly go over and ask after I got caught being a creep.” Awsten thought back to earlier at the cafe. Ever since he left, he had been thinking about the boy.

“Maybe he thought you were cute too.” Jawn tried to make his voice as monotonous as possible.  

“He was probably straight.” Awsten sighed again, obviously not listening to Jawn at all.

“Whatever,” Jawn said getting up from the couch.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Awsten tried to sit up, but got lightheaded so he shifted into a laying down position.

“To start dinner, let me know when you’re done moping.”

*

Awsten spent a lot of his time at the cafe after that, not that he didn’t spend at least two hours a day in there before. But now he made extra trips, before work, after work, on his days off, really any time he could find time to go he would. But after two weeks of not seeing the boy again, he gave up hope.

Awsten was currently laying on the couch, plucking at the loose string sticking out of one of the cushions. He was quietly humming a song that he had been working on to himself. He heard the front door to his shared apartment open and close, signaling that Jawn was home.

“HONEY I’M HOME!” Jawn sang loudly, making his way into the living room. He jumped over the back of the couch and landing directly on Awsten, causing him to let out a grunt. “What’s wrong?” Jawn asked, starting to play with his best friend’s blue hair.

Awsten just shrugged and went back to focusing on the string sticking out of the cushion.

*

“How did I end up here?” Awsten asked, thinking back to how Jawn had jumped up off the couch and pulled him up. The next thing he knew, the two of them were standing in front of the cafe.

“Here is to hoping that he is here.” Jawn said opening the door and shoving Awsten in before following in behind him.

Awsten glanced around the cafe, before his eyes landed on the one person he wanted to see. The boy with perfectly golden skin and the most beautiful smile. Before he could get caught looking, Awsten went to the bar and ordered.

Once Jawn and Awsten had both gotten their coffee they sat down. “So that’s him.” Jawn was the first to speak. Awsten just shrugged. “Well, go talk to him.” He made it seem so easy.

“Man, this is crazy.” Awsten mumbled.

“Dude this is your chance, go talk to him.” Jawn pushed back

“No this is crazy, people don’t go talk to strangers in Cafes anymore.”

“This is your romantic movie. Go.” Jawn kicked him under the table. Awsten sighed and got up. He slowly made his way over to the boy, who was reading another book. Awsten took a deep breath before stopping at his table.

  
“Hey, cool book.” Awsten internally facepalmed. The boy looked up at him and gave a small smile. The boy started moving his hands in a way that looked intentional to Awsten, but he didn’t understand what he was doing. The boy noticed this and held up one finger in the universal sign for hold on. The boy grabbed his phone from the table and started typing. _I’m sorry, I don’t know what you said I’m deaf._


	2. chapter two

Awsten was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought back to yesterday, physically face palming himself. He should have handled it so much better than he did. He should have done more than just rush out an apology and run off, but that’s what he did. Now he couldn’t even bring himself to go into his favorite cafe out of pure embarrassment. Even Jawn shook his head dismissively at him when he had cowared back to their table. But today was going to be the day he changed that. Today he was going to go into that cafe, and march up to the boy and apologize. But he didn’t know how, he thought about it for a long time before it hit him. He sprung up from his laid back position and grabbed his phone. 

 

*

 

The blue haired boy, walked into the coffee shop with confidence he never knew he had. He was going to walk straight up to the boy and set his plan in motion. But once in the cafe, Awsten noticed a small problem in his plan. The boy wasn’t there.  _ Shit.  _ Awsten sighed in defeat and walked over to the bar to order a coffee to go, something had to come out of coming all the way down here. He got his coffee and went to the condiments bar to add his sugars and creams. After carefully putting the lid back on the cup he grabbed it and went to leave the small cafe. Just as he went to push the door open, it opened for him. For a split second Awsten caught himself thinking he had super powers. He shook his head and looked up to thank the person who opened the door for him, but froze when his eyes made contact with none other than the boy who he had come to see. He smiled and looked around really quickly, realizing that the cup in his hands was in his way. This was his chance, he needed to put his plan into action. So he did the only logical thing and help his cup out to the boy, motioning for him to hold it. The boy hesitantly took it and held it awkwardly. Awsten raised his hands up to his chest, just like he had been practicing since that morning. He took his right hand and made a fist, placing it on his chest and moving it in a circle motion.  _ I’m sorry. _ He signed, The boy in front of him looked shocked and for a split second Awsten was worried that he had done it wrong and somehow offended the boy. That worry went away when the boy smiled at him and motioned for Awsten to follow him back into the coffee shop. 

 

Once they both sat down at the table, the boy grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket. He quickly typed something and then turned it for Awaten to see,  _ I forgive you, my name is Geoff.  _

Awsten smiled, he was prepared for this situation. He had practiced for hours, he once again brought his hands up to his chest to sign,  _ My name is A-w-s-t-e-n. Nice to meet you.  _

The boy smiled really bright and then started moving his hands around, obviously signing. Awsten watched and tried, but he had reached his limit on what he knew. He put a hand out, in a slow down way. 

“Slow down jellybean. I have no idea what you’re signing.” Awsten had read that when talking to a deaf person, it is important to look directly at them so it is easier for them to read your lips. 

The boy, Geoff, sighed but continued to smile as he went back to typing on his phone.  _ Not a lot of people would learn sign language to apologize.  _

Awsten caught himself smiling a little as he read the screen. He looked back Geoff and with a shy smile, “I felt so bad, but I did have another reason for learning some sign language.” 

Geoff quickly typed and turned his phone back.  _ Do tell.  _

Awsten sighed, now he was getting nervous. So far things were going good, he could easily ruin this. He brought his hands up and very caefully signed.  _ Can I have your number?  _

Geoff let out a little chuckle before looking down to his phone and typing,  _ give me your hand.  _

Awsten did as he was told and watched as Geoff pulled out a pen and began writing numbers on his hand. Once he was finished he grabbed his phone and began typing again,  _ I have go now, but you have my number. Use it.  _

Awsten nodded and watched as the brown haired boy got up and left with a small wave and a beautiful smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

Awsten looked down at his hand, then looked up just to make sure that Geoff had left. Once he was sure he was gone, Awsten pulled out his phone, he had seen plenty of rom coms. He was not going to forget about this number and then wash his hands, throwing his one chance at true love away. Awsten quickly typed it in and saved the contact as Geoff. Only last minute did he decide to add the sunshine emoji.

 

**

 

Awsten sighed loudly, trying to get his roommate’s attention. Jawn was purposefully ignoring the dramatic blue haired boy, instead trying to get some actual work done.

 

“Jawnnnnnn” Awsten whined, but the boy still did not respond. “Stop ignoring me!” Awsten said kicked his legs for extra effect. He was currently laying on Jawn’s bed, while the red head was sat up against the headboard with his computer in his lap.

 

“You come into my room, while you know I’m trying to work....” Jawn trailed off.

 

Awsten shot up into a sitting position, shock written all over his face. “Are you implying that your work is more important than your favorite roommate?”

 

“First, you’re my only roommate.” Jawn paused for a moment, before meeting Awsten’s eyes with his own, “Also I’m not implying it, I’m just saying it.”

 

Awsten jumped to his knees, grabbing a pillow and holding it up, “I’m gonna give you a chance to move your laptop, because I’m a good person.” Jawn’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening, he scrambled to close his laptop and get out of the warzone, before he felt the pillow come crashing down on him.

 

**

 

Geoff was in another world, the world of witchcraft and wizardry to be exact. He was currently engrossed in the last book of the Harry Potter series. He was there at the battle for hogwarts, watching the students and teacher fight for their school and home. When geoff saw a flashing light out of the corner of his eye, he was suddenly back in his dorm. Not that his dorm was much different from an active war zone. He grabbed his phone from beside where he was sitting on his bed, secretly hoping it was an unknown number. His hopes were quickly squashed as he saw it was from his room mate, Otto.

 

**Let me in, I forgot my keys.**

 

Geoff sighed as he climbed out of his bed and carefully stepped over all the clothes and whatever else was currently in the floor. He finally made it to the door and opened it just for Otto to squeeze past him, making a straight line from the door to his bed. He flopped down face first onto the bed, without even taking his backpack off. Geoff made his way over to his desk chair and sat down, spinning so he could look at Otto. A few moments passed before Otto sat up and looked over at Geoff.

 

“This class is kicking my ass.” Otto sighed, putting his head in his hands but peeking out enough to look at Geoff.

 

_Which class is it again?_

 

Otto put his hands back in his lap and looked at Geoff as he spoke, “Algebra.” He paused for just a moment, “I mean why do I even need algebra for a music degree?”

 

_You know you have -_

“To have the basics before you can get to the good stuff. I know.” They had had this conversation before. “How is the boy from the coffee shop?” It was Geoff’s turn to put his head down, without looking at his curly haired friend he signed.

 

_Still no word from him, I don’t know what I was thinking._

 

Geoff temporarily got lost in his own thoughts but was pulled out of them when something hit his face. He looked at the object that had hit him, now sitting in his lap, a sock. He looked up to Otto with fake disgust, before throwing the sock back at him.

 

“Give it time, I mean the guy learned a little sign language to talk to you.”

 

_Maybe he finally figured out it would be too much work._

 

As if on queue, as soon as he signed work, his phone flashed next to him. Geoff was very cool as he grabbed his phone, he did NOT grab his phone faster than lightning and almost drop it.

 

**This is Awsten, I cry a lot and think you are cute.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey. so i wanted to put this out for valentine’s day because why not, but I’m a horrible person so. but anyway here it is , short and sweet :)

“Get off of me!” Awsten yelled, trying to move around enough to throw his room mate off of him. Awsten can admit to the times he has made a mistake. This, was one of those times. His current was, well, compromising. He was being held down by his roommates weight as he sat on top of Awstens back, the blue hair boy tired to kick his legs, shake his body, reach around , anything to stop the fiery demon he called a best friend from doing something evil. But once he heard the sound of his phone locking, he knew it was too late. He gave up all resemblance of a struggle, instead going limp and groaning into the pillow.

 

“Come on Sunshine, you don’t even know what I did.”

 

Awsten mumbled something inaudible into the mattress and Jawn finally let up and moved back to his original position on the bed.

 

“Try running that by me again?” Jawn sighed, tossing Awsten’s phone to beside his head.

 

Awsten finally lifted his head after wallowing in self pity for a while, grabbed his phone and unlocked it. The first thing that came up was the text message that Jawn had sent, right under it, was a read receipt. From five minutes ago, no text or typing bubbles. His chances were officially ruined. Without saying anything Awsten pulled himself up from the bed and made his way to his room. He felt Jawn’s gaze on him the whole time, but right now he just wanted to be alone. Jawn would call it being dramatic but whatever.

 

***

 

Geoff looked down at his phone, shocked, and then back at Otto.

 

“What?” Geoff’s curly haired friend asked.

 

 _Look at this text._ Geoff signed before throwing his phone over to his friend.

 

Otto’s eyes skimmed over the text, a grin breaking out on his face.

 

“You have to respond.”

 

_What do you even say to that?_

 

“You tell him you also think he is cute.”

 

_That’s not weird?_

 

“I mean he said it first.”

 

_I don’t know, maybe he was just kidding._

 

Otto went complexly silent and Geoff put his head in his hands. He didn’t know what to do. On one hand this boy learned a little sign language to talk to him. On the other hand he could decide learning a whole new language might be too much. But on the other hand again, he was so so cute when he was concentrating on signing to him.

 

When Geoff finally decided what he was going to do, he looked up about to ask for his phone when he saw his roommate typing away on his phone. That’s not good. Geoff jumped up from his chair and bolted across the room to his roommates bed, grabbing his phone out of Otto’s hand. He gave his best evil eye to the boy and turned around to walk over to his bed. He unlocked his phone to see the damage that had been done. Sighing as he read it.

 

***

 

**Hey Awsten, 110% Geoff here. I’m also a big baby. also you are cute.**

 

Awstens eyes kept scanning the the text over and over again. The text seems suspicious and he wasn’t sure what to think. That’s when he saw the typing bubble pop up. Awsten quickly started typing as well.

 

**Hi, sorry my roommate took my phone and thought it would be funny.**

 

***

 

As soon as Geoff hit send, he felt his phone buzz. He looked down,

 

**My devil spawn of a roommate took my phone.**

 

Geoff sighed with relief that he wasn’t the only one with a meddling room mate.

 

 **Well at least i’m not the only one with an annoying roommate.** Geoff typed out and sent.

 

**Trust me, there is no way your roommate is worse than mine.**

 

**I don’t know about that, my roommate is pretty bad.**

 

They texted back and forth for a few hours, before Geoff finally had to say goodnight.

 

**I have class in the morning so I better call it**

 

**You should definitely be responsible and stay up all night and skip school. :)**

 

**As good of an idea that is…..**

 

**Nono go ahead and go be a big kid. I’ll just be here.**

 

**Goodnight.**

 

**night**

 

Geoff began to get comfortable in his bed, when he felt his phone vibrate but he was already in a comfortable position. He decided he would read it in the morning.

 

**My roommate might have said it, but I do think you’re cute.**


End file.
